


squidwards big nose

by Sugashooky



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Freeform, Other, Spongebob - Freeform, my friends 9 year old brother is making this LMAO, squidward - Freeform, what the fuck, will make you question your sanity, yes - Freeform, you're about to go for a wild ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugashooky/pseuds/Sugashooky
Summary: my friends little brother saw me writing the second chapter for my fanfic and he said he wanted to write something, so here you go, writing from eric the amazing 9 year old who ships yoonmin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i basically typed everything he said

Once upon a time there was a person named jimin cup. He likes uh squidwards big nose. He kissed the big nose. Then he found out there was a frog in there. And then there was a lizard, it loved Jimin and they maked out a lot. And then jimin found out that the lizard was a boy and he was a boy, and then he cried so hard that he died. And then, jimin met yoongi then he he he he then he found spongebob. and then spongebob cried because he's on the tv right now. Yoongi and jimin maked out. then jimin uh sings fire oh way oh, and then when he said fire he burned alive. the end.


	2. epilogue- squidwards big nose part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's ya boy back again with part two ; )

Squidward has a big nose and then spongebob sprayed this thing what made his nose even bigger bigger than the earth and then she sneezed so hard, and then after that spongebob flew into the air and then he was thinking about something and no one knowed the next day, he was at the krusty krab he said " i had to get spongebob back " squidward said, then squidward said then squidward said n uh uh park jimin went to jarassic park he got aten by a dinosaur and then squidward jumped into the dinosaur of his big nose because he wanted to die but he couldnt because the nose was super big that the dinosaur couldn't chomp down, then yoongi farted it was so loud and disgusting that the whole world could smell it and the whole world died, and that's how the dinosaurs died. the end. yeah.


	3. Jurassic park jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "isn't everyone in bts park jimin cup?"  
> -eric

there a was a day where jurassic park was made, and then jimin came and said " no wonder they call me jurassic park jimin because im in jurassic park. " And then squidward came with his big big fat nose and then Maki came and said " inhales HOLO " then when maki said hello, a t rex came and said " rawr " and then a dominos rex came and said " RAWR " and then mc donalds came and said am i in jurassic park, am i in a movie? and then bts came and said " lets all sing a song , song song " and then when they were gonna sing a song the dominos rex and t rex went " rawrrrrrr " and ate them and then squidward was like achoo and then he sneezed he sneezed so hard he puked after he did a tri sartiopse caME and then pooped, bts was there. It was so big it killed.. almost everyone then squidward said " aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA " snd then i dont know what else to say he did everything and then then then and then and then and then and then and then a elf on the shelf came. he was yoongi, and then squidward said i dont know why there is a elf on the shelf in jurassic park and then the elf said " because its christmasssss " and santa said " yes kiddies. you better be nice because if you are then you will get a bts to your house all the time. " and then they walked out of jurassic park they went into jurassic world and then they said nope because there was raptors and pterodactyls and then they nyoomed and nyoomed and then they went into a car and got diabetes , after that someone walked up to them and " snow " then the person said " its snowing so watch out for spring day " POGOSHITPA and then a bird came then spongebob came then when spongebob came spongebob turned into sponge out of water he bloew a whole lot of bubbles at those mutated birds they fused all the dinosaur fused together and then they rawred and then they had a big huge party and it was so big it was bigenough for all the whole space and then squidward said look at all these chickens bts came and then they said who wants to watch donald dunk trump sing. and they're like nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn0O and then they said who wants to listen to us sing and then they all screamed so loud all that party was gone and said yessssssssssssssss it was so loud that all the glass broke and then then and then and then squidward said " im gonna climb up this " and then bts and the rest came up and then 

to be continued 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why you sad? I don't nan molla

Squidward was climbing up the latter with everyone else, and when they went in the room squidward was thinking " man... that's a lot of SQUEEDWARDS " " WOW " said squidward, and then Jimin came and then Jimin CAME and guess what Jimin said? Jimin said guess what? and then they said WHAT really loudly, and then Jimin said " do you want to know something? " And they said yes. So then he said, " let's see, OHHH I remember the time when every BTS person came and when a THOUSAND bts people came and everyone was like :00000000AAHAHGFHHHHHH " and they all screamed. So then everyone was like, WOW there's one thousand bts so we can all hear their music at the SAME TIME. And then squidward said, " that doesn't make sense. " " NOW, " said Dora out of nowhere, " hola " and then she stabbed the trex up there to sacrifice to her cult. And then, the odominous rex was like "NononoNOONONONO NAH, you ain't doin that! " And then the odominous rex ate Dora. Adios Dora. " Now Jin, " Said Jimin. Then a lizard came out of no where, and his name WAS.......hm. MIYO. ( wow so original ) And then the lizard said " do you guys have any grapes? Any at all? " And then someone who know one knew about because he was a blue person, said " what is this, the DUCK SONG? " And then Miyo said " fake fan. " And THEN the mysterious person almost said the f word until Jimin punched him in the face and Squidward brought his BIG FAT NOSE and put him in his face. And that's the end for that guy.....but there's still more...THEN my hero academia came, and they said " what's the trouble? " * thumbs up * And then they said "Nothing sirs. " And then the odominous rex came with his black eyeliner on and ripped jeans and said " what's up ya'll, OH MY GOSH I'm big fans of you guys! " And then they defeated the odominous rex with their edgy super powers ( especially toadoroki) the odominous rex was crying because it hurt but also because he was happy he was getting beat up by his favorites. And then they played a kazoo super loudly in the theme of jurassic world song, off into the sunset. The~ end.

**Author's Note:**

> "its comedy gold"  
> -eric


End file.
